csifandomcom-20200225-history
Driven
Driven is the nineteenth episode in season four of . Synopsis After a group of wealthy women are robbed at luxury day spa, evidence leads the CSIs to believe that this is a part of a much larger car chopping scam and each of these women are being targeted for a home robbery. Matters become worse when Horatio discovers that Marisol was also at the spa during the robbery and he must now protect her when her life is threatened. Meanwhile, Ryan must deal with the fallout after he freezes during a shootout. Plot Three masked men burst into the Hypnotique Spa and demand all the women go to their lockers and get their purses. A security guard tries to stop them but they overpower him and tie him up, taking his gun. One of the women, Victoria Morena, pulls pepper spray out of her purse and sprays one of the masked men, but the one with the gun shoots her and kicks her in the head. The robbery proceeds and the three men make a getaway in three of the spa patrons' cars. When Horatio and Tripp show up, Victoria is in critical condition but hanging on. Horatio is stunned to learn Marisol Delko was at the spa, and goes to see her. When he sees the large cut on her head, he sends her to the hospital, promising to catch the men responsible. Tripp tells Horatio that all three of the cars stolen have GPS tracking devices. A concerned Delko arrives at the scene, and zeroes in on the massage therapist, Pete, who has blood on his shirt. Pete gave Victoria CPR and revived her, but what was he doing in the women's side of the spa? While recovering the bullet from the shooter's gun, Calleigh discovers a peephole in the wall. Pete admits to watching the women through the hole, but denies taking part in the robbery. Tripp hauls Billy Robinson, who just tried to check into the hospital with a pepper spray burn to the face. Billy has a set of car keys on him from one of the stolen vehicles, so he's clearly one of the robbers, but he refuses to give up the man who shot Victoria. Ryan and Dan Cooper follow the GPS signal of the Viper to the pier only to discover the GPS has been removed from the car. The third car is discovered on the road and pulled over. Hayden Cruise, the driver, claims he bought the car from a guy named Joe. Back at the lab Ryan and Calleigh compare tool-marks on the GPS unit to ones from dismantled cars in on-going auto-theft cases and match it to one in the case of Carvell Watson, a repair shop owner suspected of running a chop shop. Calleigh goes to his shop and tells Greg Everett, the service manager, that she needs a part for a Viper. When he promises her the part and gets Carvell, Calleigh flashes her badge. There's sad news back at the morgue--Victoria has died of cardiac arrest. Calleigh questions Carvell about the stolen viper doors and the purses from the women at the spa found in the dumpster behind his shop, but Carvell insists he's being set up. Traces of sucrose and ash from Victoria's hair lead Horatio and Ryan to a burned-out sugar mill which has been turned into a chop shop. Accompanied by a team, Horatio and Ryan burst in on them, and in the melee a man emerges from the back and aims a gun straight at Ryan. Ryan aims his gun but freezes up at the last minute. Horatio shoots the man, and tells Ryan that he didn't have a clear shot at the man. A shaken Ryan repeats this to Rick Stetler when he's questioned about the shooting. Delko examines the body of the man Horatio killed and sees pepper spray on him, indicating they have the second robber but not the shooter, who was standing too far away from Victoria to be hit by the pepper spray. He's also gone over the purses--the women's house keys are missing. Horatio realizes the robbers are planning a second rash of robberies and his suspicion is proved correct when one of the spa victims, Cynthia Gilmore, is found ties up at her home. She recognized the voice of the man as the shooter's voice from the spa. She also has a disturbing piece of information--the man took her BlackBerry and now has the addresses of all her friends. Delko discovers DNA on the rope used to tie Cynthia up and is surprised to learn it belongs to Javier Morena, Victoria's husband. Javier confesses to tying Cynthia up, but tells Delko it was consensual--they were having an affair. Ryan and Dan Cooper eliminate Javier as a suspect when they discover a camera in a pen belonging to Pete, the peeing massage therapist and compare the height of the shooter in Pete's pictures to Javier's and discover the shooter is a few inches short. Delko and Horatio race to Marisol's house when her security alarm goes off. Marisol isn't there, but a dead man dressed in black is. Delko pulls off his mask to reveal Greg Everett, the service manager at Carvell Watson's shop. Marisol is safe at the station, and after Horatio tells her what happened at her house, he sends her to stay at his place. In the morgue, Alexx hands Calleigh the bullet from Greg's body--it's a .38, a match to the one that hit Victoria. Alexx points out some patterned bruising on Greg's arm, and the pattern from Hayden Cruise's driving gloves. Horatio confronts Hayden--Greg was the one who sold him the stolen car, and Hayden wanted him dead. At first Hayden only admits to following him the shop to Marisol's house and fighting with him, but Horatio isn't it buying it. Hayden finally angrily admits he couldn't let Greg get away with taking his money for the stolen car. The case closed, Calleigh tries to comfort Ryan about freezing up and not firing at the scene. Horatio tells Marisol the situation is resolved, but Marisol is still unsettled. She's thinking of all of the things she hasn't been doing while she's been fighting her cancer--namely, having a baby. Horatio tells her it's not too late. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Alana de la Garza as Marisol Delko *David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Armando Valdes-Kennedy as Aaron Peters *Robin Dunne as Hayden Cruise *Jason Matthew Smith as Greg Everest *Christopher B. Duncan as Carvell Watson *Eric Etebari as Javier Morena *Jacqueline Pinol as Cynthia Sanchez *Eamon Behrens as Billy Robinson *Christopher Showerman as Pete Nealy *Dana Cuomo as Paramedic *Lacey Toups as Victoria Menendez *Chris Watters as Joe Tanner *J.P. Hubbell as SWAT Leader *Michael R. Smith as Security Guard *Jessica Winfield as Spa Patron #2 See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes